<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glimpses by ZeroGravityInq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340853">Glimpses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravityInq/pseuds/ZeroGravityInq'>ZeroGravityInq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Takes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, manipulative but well meaning Albus Dumbledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravityInq/pseuds/ZeroGravityInq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pieces set in the Love Takes Over series. When the drabble takes place is in the title of the chapter so spoilers can be avoided if you have not read any of the main stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Takes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glimpses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom never was one to celebrate Christmas or even Yule...but Christmas was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Tom,” Harry sleepily nuzzled against his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Happy Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, love.” Tom pressed a kiss to the messy nest of hair just under his nose. His arm tightened around Harry’s waist, sliding a hand down that delightfully nude small back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one, he wasn’t alone by a long shot. Another is that he was married - in fact married exactly two years ago today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry made little happy noises, snuggling into his chest. Tom thought to himself that he should not get used to this because eventually they are going to wind up with little sprogs of their own, ambushing them way too early to open presents and have pudding. At least that was what he gleaned from his Knights who have children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even he could not find himself too annoyed at the thought. If he had parents, good parents, he probably would have done much of the same - much of his antisocial apathy coming from a bad upbringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the elves will let me at least cook breakfast for us?” Harry whispered as he shifted to straddle Tom’s waist, the blankets pooling down lower to bare more and more skin as the 17 year old sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably. They are already in a snit we are going out for lunch so don’t plan on having much space left after dinner.” Tom’s lips curled up into a small smile as he ran his hand over Harry’s relatively soft stomach. The teen had finally filled out once he stopped living with the Dursley’s. Aside from a small worry he will be as big as Dudley - an absurd worry since Dudley clearly takes after his overweight father - Harry pretty much ate as he liked and that lead to his ribs not being easy to show, his thighs being thicker instead of just tightly toned and his tummy being more flat that concave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll work it off,” Harry grinned at Tom’s suddenly piqued interest and moved to slide off of Tom to get some clothes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cannot just say that and not give me more details.” He reached for Harry but the teen danced out of his grip, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry and I am making breakfast, Tom. Be patient.” Harry said, cheekily being at the waist to pick up Tom’s robe, slip it on and head out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. Yeah, he was starting to like Christmas more. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly Weasley didn’t just cook. She fed armies. Sat at her mother’s knee, she learned recipe after recipe and learned even more from Arthur’s mother who saw a struggling young housewife and decided to take her under her wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How to make roasts and sides. How to make crumbly pies and tarts. How to whip eggs into whatever shape she desired with a flick of her wand. How to sear and mix and dice and chop and blend and flambe and cook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some things she learned on her own - how to feed 5 mouths, two still brestfeeding - including herself and her husband on a tiny ministry budget. How to nurture a tiny afraid black haired child in a family of gingers and have him be another of her sons. How to delicately put together a wedding cake that made her the envy of her son’s mother in laws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly fed Armies. She fed Orders. She fed her family. She fed orphans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, inexplicably, she was feeding Malfoys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was feeding a former dark lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was feeding family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow magic was not explaining away how she wound up in this situation but here she is, elbow deep in dough, Narcissa Malfoy nearby in her pearls and a glass of wine discussing the new Celestina Warbeck album while Harry was next to her, helping out by chopping onions the muggle way and happily humming a tune from a muggle christmas carol he had heard on the radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What even was her life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really Molly, you have to admit that her music has gotten more and more soppy as she goes on. The witch should retire.” Narcissa insisted, taking another sip of wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know it but there is just something wistful about her songs that just makes me a bit starry eyed. The newer singers just can’t evoke that same feeling.” Molly sighed as she divided the dough and braided it into a neat bun then began to brush honey mixed with butter on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I want for christmas is you,” Harry sang softly under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lunesta Cromwick sings standards like Warbeck. I really enjoyed her last album and I can lend it to you if you’d like.” Narcissa offered and Molly had to repress her reflexive ‘no thank you’ that just seemed to work itself into her vocabulary once she married Arthur. The Weasleys were a proud bunch, something her mother warned her about just before marrying in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Narcissa. When would you like it back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa took a thoughtful sip of wine. “I would say keep it but I know you won’t accept it so whenever you get the chance to sit down and listen to the entire thing. Then we can talk about it. Kind of like a book club but with music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s lovely. I am actually a member of the Ottery St Catchpole book club. We’re reading Murder by Charms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My book club is reading that right now and it’s lovely! Ethan sounds so dreamy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is probably planning to murder Merideth.” Harry chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both witches looked at him and he flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like cozies, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night Harry tried his best to avoid being recruited into their book clubs.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the glass chessboard he had received for christmas. The sender didn’t put their name but he had an idea as to who had sent it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of his plans seemed to come to nothing. That all changed with Harry’s marriage to Tom. Yes, Voldemort was allegedly no more and the Death Eaters disbanded but he had this sneaking suspicion this was not the end, that it was only the beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the very least, Tom did not have the Deathly Hallows thus was not the Master of Death. That would not be ideal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh and rather heavy creak of his old bones, he headed off to the Great Hall for Hogwarts yearly feast. Maybe he will get a nice new hat this year.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really meant to have this out yesterday but 3 pina coladas are not conducive to editing. This has actually been sitting in my drafts for roughly a year now so I was like FUCK IT [as is what leads to all my best ideas] and edited it up to be posted on christmas. </p><p>Happy holidays to those celebrating and Happy weekend to those who ain't. Feed the writer goblin and comment and thanks for sticking to this series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>